


Just Another Guy

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Declan Donnelly can't stop thinking about his straight best friend Ant McPartlin, who is dating their friend Lisa Armstrong, so Dec writes a song about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Just Another Girl"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BwzP1laWkQ) by The Killers.
> 
> This fic is fiction, this didn't happen. I only own these words and the edited cover. Furthermore, the song lyrics are bold and in italics. Dec is gay and Ant is dating Lisa. This story is written from Dec's point of view and I ended up writing some smut.

It was just another day where I couldn't stop thinking about Ant. Four years earlier I had developed feelings for my best friend, who was totally straight.  
Ant just started dating our mutual friend Lisa Armstrong and it hurt me a lot. It really meant that I wasn't going to be the love of Ant's life.  
I sat myself down on the couch in the living room. I grabbed my guitar, a notebook and a pen, because I was going to write a song about my feelings for Ant.

 ** _"Step out into the Indian dust_**  
**_I can feel the cracks in my spirit, they're starting to bust_**  
**_Drive by your house, nobody's home_**  
**_I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone"_**

After playing some notes and singing a bit, I wrote down a first verse. The chorus popped up in my head pretty soon after that.

 ** _"All of my friends say I should move on_**  
**_He's just another guy, don't let him stick it to your heart so hard_**  
**_And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be"_**

My friends, especially Rob and Jonny, went on and on about my feelings for Ant. They told me to move on, but I just couldn't. I would never stop loving my best mate.  
Ant was the most caring, lovingly and handsome person I've ever met in my entire life. I melted every time I looked into his stunning blue-greyish eyes and his hair had the most beautiful colour. There were a few times where I had stolen a glance at Ant's topless body and when I wished I was the one who could touch his gorgeous naked body and make him moan with my soft caresses.

I put my guitar down after I realised my thoughts about Ant made me aroused. My hand slipped down to my crotch and I groped myself through my trousers. A soft moan left my mouth before I unbuttoned and unzipped my trousers. I laid down on sofa as I pushed my pants down.  
There were these visions in my head where Ant's head bobbed up and down my shaft in a fast pace, which would make me moan like crazy.  
My hand curled around my length and I pumped a few times as I got rock hard and groaned loud.

The pre-cum was dripping from my shaft as I moaned my mate's name when Ant walked into my living room. I tried to cover myself, but it was too late. My best friend had seen and heard too much already.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
Ant bit his lip. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but you're a bit too busy, as I can see."  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that," I apologised while I pulled up my pants.  
"No, it's alright," the younger man blushed as he kept his hands in front of his groin.  
I sorted out my clothes. "We can talk right now."  
"It... It can wait," my best mate murmured as he stared at my crotch, which was covered with a cushion.  
"I just made you feel uncomfortable, didn't I?" I replied with a blush.  
"Lisa is a beard," Ant answered honestly. "I'm gay, Decky."  
I looked at my friend with a surprised look on my face. "Are you serious? Why are you telling me that now, Anth?!"  
"Because I was scared to tell you," the other Geordie said. "But I can't hide my feelings for you anymore, Dec."  
My mouth fell open. "You're in love with me? For how long?"  
Ant shared a little smile. "For a few months now."

"Sit with me," I said as I patted the spot on the sofa next to me.  
The taller man sat down next to me. I pushed him until he was lying flat and I attacked his lips in an instant. Ant wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer.  
We both made loud noises, because we were very aroused.  
"I'm so hard," I explained.  
Ant spun us around and took the top position from me. He pulled off his own shirt and then mine. The younger Geordie undid my other clothes and didn't hesitate by wrapping his lips around my extremely hard shaft in a few seconds time.  
"Oh my God, Anth," I intensely moaned. "Keep going! I didn't expect this to be so good..."  
Ant pleasured me by sucking my balls a couple of times.  
I arched my back, because I felt that I was about to come. "Anth, I'm close. I'm about to come."  
My taller mate licked my tip slowly before taking me into his mouth again which brought me to my climax. A few kisses on my lips followed after I shouted Ant's name.  
"That was fantastic," I mumbled. "I love you so much, Anth."  
Ant got up from the sofa. "I love you too, Decky."

I unzipped and unbuttoned my lover's trousers. Ant stepped out of them and I pulled him back onto the sofa.  
"Now it's my turn to pleasure you," I smiled.  
I straddled the younger man and kissed him hard. Our tongues got involved and fought for dominance. I palmed Ant through his pants.  
"I need more," the Geordie begged.  
My hand sneaked inside the tight white briefs and I curled my fingers around the shaft. Ant his eyes were closed, because of the way I pleasured him. I pumped a few times and my hand got sticky with pre-cum.  
I removed my hand just when Ant was about to come. "Decky, please. I need to feel you."  
I licked my lover's neck and a large moan left his mouth. "Declan!" Ant shouted as he came.  
A wide grin was visible on my face. I sucked the pre-cum of my fingers.  
"You made me come in my pants," Ant panted.  
I nodded. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"  
"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you're sucking your fingers like that?" my lover replied. "I need a second round now, thanks to you."  
I removed Ant's briefs and pressed another long kiss on my best mate's lips. "Come on then, big boy."


End file.
